BikerChique
BikerChique is the beautiful but tough courier of Singapore's Representative Guild, The Red Merlions. Story Chicky was a former cheerleader who had to give up the sport due to a sports accident. She got into FFW after hearing about from Pixie and Gogo. Appearance Chicky's appearance is based on Durarara character, Celty Sturlurson. She has a lean, swimsuit model figure that is further accented by her all-black motorcycle jumpsuit that is zipped down just barely showing cleavage. She also wears black gloves and boots. Chicky has long honey brown hair and dark brown eyes with fair skin. When she is riding her motorbike, Chicky would habitually zip up her suit and tie her hair up before she puts on her helmet (Celty's Helmet) although there are times she would just let it loose. Personality Chicky is a bit immature for her age but she has proven to be sassy and tiny bit flirtatious. She also happens to have a raging temper when provoked but overall has a very friendly, outgoing nature. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Shadow Scythe: Like Celty, Chicky is able to materialze a long deadly black scythe out of shadows. Helmet: Thanks to Gogo, Chicky's helmet is tricked out a communication and tracking system as well as different maps and information slides that have proven to aid Chicky a lot on Courier Missions. L.I.O.N : LION is an A.I. Nitro-Cycle that was invented by Gogo and is used by Chicky on missions. LION has a butler personality (specifically Sebastian Michaelis) but also proves to be a quite a smart alec. He usually refers to everyone with the respectful suffix "-sama" except for Gogo and Chicky whom he calls "My Lord" and "My Lady" respectively. Relationships Pixie Chicky and Pixie are the best of friends and help each other out whenever they can. Together they make an excellent tag-team. GM Ty Gogo Shiva Fiction Powers 'DURARARA (Celty)' Chicky has the ability to manipulate shadowy matter into solid objects. 'Gakuen Alice (Duplication Alice)' By using this Alice, Chicky can multiply herself into many bodies to distract and attack opponents. This literally makes her a One-Woman Army and her own Cheerleading Squad. 'Avatar the Last Airbender (Earth-Bending)' Chicky has shown to be able to utilize Earth-Bending proficiently. She usually uses Earth-Bending create ramps to provide LION with more road to ride on. Original Power 'Pheromone Manipulation' Chicky's original power is the ability to produce and excrete varying types of pheromones at different degrees that can affect different behavioural patterns in others to her whim. Techniques/Magic 'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Chicky mainly uses hand to hand combat when dealing with opponents. She is shown to be quite proficient at it, using her speed, flexibility and agility from cheerleading as an added advantage. 'Scythe Wielder' Chicky is shown to be very talented at wielding her scythe, being able to use it even while balancing on LION while moving. Her abilities may even put her on par with Shadowlight. 'Pheromones' These are a list of pheromones that Chicky has been known to use so far: *Men *Canine *Feline *Birds *Aquatic (Fish and other marine life) *Reptile *Insect Music Themes "LION" by May'N' and Nakajima Megumi. Quotes "You are highly mistaken if think I'm just another pretty face." "LION dear? Be a darling and activate the micro missiles, please." "Unfortunately for you Handsome, you can look but you can't touch~!" "Who says I'm just one woman?" *Suddenly duplicates into a small army* Gallery Trivia *Chicky is very popular with men and usually uses her natural beauty attract guys rather than her Pheromones. *Chicky usually likes to tease guys but doesn't get into any serious relationship since she already has a boyfriend in real life. *Like Pixie, Chicky is one of the few women who is not distracted by GM's good looks. *Chicky is like the big sister of the team. Category:Female Category:Red Merlions Category:Earth Category:Players